Untitled Covenant Story
by Millster86
Summary: * *CHAP 1 RE-WRITTEN* * Evan Kirk is the new girl in town but has known Caleb forever. She knows all there is to Caleb... Well she thought she did. Will she take to the new side of Caleb and stand by him and his friends? Or will she run from him?
1. New town, fresh start

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Covenant or any of it's characters... I only wish I did... I do however own the characters you don't recognise.

**A/N:** Link to view character pics on my profile. Click the homepage.

* * *

Evan and her dad sat at the breakfast bar of their new home eating dinner and arguing about living arrangements.

"Do I really have to stay in the dorms? Why can't I just stay home and go to school from here?" Evan asked sitting back in her chair picking at her slice of pizza a sullen look on her face.

"Because I won't be home very much until I get my workload under control and with the business trips that I'll have to take, we discussed all of this before" Her father Ben replied taking another bite of pizza. Normally the two made dinner together every night but because they had spent all day unpacking and hadn't actually gone grocery shopping yet, so there wasn't much food in the house.

After 19 years Ben Kirk had come back to Ipswich bringing his reluctant 17 year old daughter Evangeline - only her mother called her that, she preferred Evan, but her dad called her Angel his pet name for her - with him from Chicago, Illinois. He had taken a promotion to the office situated in Salem but had opted to live in Ipswich. His ex-wife of one year still lived in Chicago in their marital home with her new fiancé.

"No you just decided, there was no discussion on my part, if there had been I would have disagreed"

"Stop being so childish, you are going to the dorms and that's final"

"Dad I'm nearly 18, the age when I can start making my own decisions"

"Yeah nearly, as in not yet, so you do as I say"

"Fine but I don't have to like it"

"That's why I'm allowing you to come home on weekends as long as there are no parties, and for being such a good sport and getting into Spencer I got you a gift, it should get here tomorrow"

"What have you bribed me with this time?" Evan asked rolling her eyes.

"You'll just have to wait and see, and it's no bribe"

"Maybe not from where you're sitting" Evan muttered.

"Did you say something Angel?" Ben asked.

"No dad" Evan replied taking a bite of her now cold pizza. Ben had informed Evan earlier that her surrogate Aunt Evelyn and her son, Evan's childhood friend Caleb still lived here. She had yet to see them as her and her father had only arrived yesterday and they had spent that time in the house getting things organised.

Why in God's name did her father have to take that promotion that had them transferred from Chicago to Ipswich and in her senior year for that matter? She had been happy where they were. Minus the whole divorce situation.

She had been popular, had great friends, got good grades and was a force to be reckoned with on the soccer feild. Now all that had changed and Caleb the only person she knew here hadn't spoken to her in months and she wasn't sure if he wanted her around anymore. She had written a few times but hadn't gotten a reply and his phone was disconnected.

Oh well new town, new start.

After dinner Evan washed their plates and glasses while her father dried and put them away. She then went upstairs to her room. Looking around it was kind of bare but that was because a lot of her things were still in boxes ready to take to her dorm room on the weekend. Walking over to her stereo - the one thing she had unpacked that was going with her - she plugged her iPod into it's dock and put it on shuffle. 'Addicted' by Saving Abel started to play. Humming along she walked over to her desk and opened her laptop and while she waited for it to turn on she got changed into a pair of black and pink striped pyjama bottoms and a black tank-top. Pulling her hair up into a sloppy ponytail she sat down at her desk then logged into her MSN account. There were a few random people on but no-one worth talking to, she was about to log out when a message popped up.

**Cay says: **_Hey stranger, long time no see._

Evan scoffed and started typing back furiously then hit the enter button a bit savagely.

**Ev says:** _Not my fault, I wrote to you a number of times and you're never online when I am.  
_**Cay says:**_ There is such a thing as a phone and what letters? I never got any.  
_**Ev says:**_ Lame excuse Cay and as for phone calls I tried but your number had been disconnected.  
_**Cay says:**_ Damn, I got a new phone a few months back and didn't give you my new number.  
_**Ev says:**_ Nice Cay, real nice. Way to show the love.  
_**Cay says:**_ Sorry, I've had a few things on my plate the past few months. Here's my new number 978-312-3235._

Evan got a piece of paper and wrote it down ready to be put in her phone later when she got around to it.

**Ev says:**_ Better late than never I 'spose.  
_**Cay says:**_ How's Chicago and Uncle Ben and Aunt Gillian?  
_**Ev says: **_Chicago is as great as ever, dad's doing good and mom is… well mom. Well I was about to go to bed so I'm gonna go now.  
_**Cay says: **_Ok night Ev.  
_**Ev says:**_ Night Cay, it was good to hear from you.  
_**Cay says:**_ It was good to hear from you to. Take care Squirt.  
_**Ev says: **_:) you too._

Evan logged out of MSN then shut the lid on her laptop and sat back in her chair with a sigh then she stood up and went over to her bed and crawled in between the covers then flopped over onto her back with another sigh and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. A reunion of sorts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Covenant or any of it's characters... I only wish I did... I do however own the characters you don't recognise.

**A/N:** Character pictures in link on my page

* * *

Evan pulled her new little dark green Mini Cooper into an empty space.  
Yes new, when she had woken up that morning her dad had called her downstairs. When she got down there he handed her a set of keys and opened the front door and in the drive had been that bad boy. She turned back to her dad her jaw dropping down somewhere around her feet then bouncing up and down on her tiptoes she gave a squee then threw herself onto her dad.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she squealed. Then not giving a thought to what she was wearing jumped into her new car and took it for a drive around town. When she got back she then got changed out of her pyjamas and helped her dad around the house for the rest of the day then he told her to go out and have some fun then told her about Nicky's, a place that had only just opened when he and her mom moved away.

Nicky's lot was filled with an array of expensive vehicles, and as Evan climbed out of her car she scoped them out. Even with the parking lot almost full three vehicles caught her attention, intriguing her, a dark silver Mustang GT because it was such a hot looking ride, a huge black Hummer because it was… well huge and a yellow Ducati because she had a soft spot for motorbikes. It might have been something to do with wearing leather whilst nestling up against your male companion. Or it could have been sitting astride a roaring machine while it sped along, the wind rushing past tugging at you. Whatever it was she just loved motorbikes.

Locking her car then pocketing her keys Evan smoothed her hands down her jean clad thighs nervously and made her way to the bar door, pulled it open and stepped inside. The scent of smoke and spilt alcohol assailing her senses.  
The place was crowded being a Friday night causing her to duck and weave her way through the throng of kids her age and older to the bar.

"Can I get a coke please?" she asked the girl who was serving behind the bar.

"Sure" the girl replied and turned and went to get Evan her drink. She then turned and placed a glass of coke in front of her. Evan thanked her and paid for her drink. As she was standing there waiting for her change Evan felt a presence step in close behind her. The girl behind the bar gave Evan her change and Evan pocketed it ignoring whoever was behind her by taking a sip of her drink.

"Hey baby, I haven't seen the likes of you around here before" a male voice stated.

"That's because I'm not from here" Evan replied rolling her eyes.

"How about you and me go someplace where we can get to know one another" she heard the voice breathe in her ear as she felt a hand come down and grope her ass.

"How about you get your God damn hand off of me and leave me the hell alone?" Evan asked between clenched teeth turning slightly to face her assaulter. He had long curly light brown hair and blue eyes. He was kinda good looking but she bet he knew it, his face was set in a smirk. On another guy it would have looked cute and mischievous but on him it was down right disturbing.

"Aww don't be that way" he said squeezing her ass cheek again.

"How about you do as she asked Abbot" another male voice piped up from behind her.

"What's it to you Garwin?" the guy asked turning his attention to the guy behind Evan. That's all the distraction she needed. Evan grabbed his hand off her ass and bent it backward painfully then forced the heel of her other palm straight up into his nose rocking his head back with the force.

"You fucking bitch" the guy Abbot snarled cupping his face as he started toward her. Someone grabbed Evan's arm and dragged her back forcing her behind them. As his back was to her she couldn't see much of him, but what she could see was what he was wearing, which was a pair of dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a black hoodie with the sleeves pushed up. A pair of black fingerless gloves adorned his strong hands, one of which still had hold of her arm holding her behind him. He was also wearing a black beanie that hid most of his blonde hair from view.

"Is everything alright ladies?" a huge muscular bald man asked from behind the bar he had his hands resting on the bar and was leaning forward a baseball bat resting in front of him.

"Sure Nicky, Abbot here was just leaving, right Aaron?" the guy Garwin asked.

"Whatever you say Garwin, just keep your bitch on a leash next time" Aaron sneered then turned and stalked away, Evan tried to rip her arm away to go smack Aaron another one but the guy Garwin's hand held her back.

"Let me go" she snarled trying to break his grip but his hand just tightened and watched as Aaron walked out of the bar.

"Reid everything alright?" a deep male voice asked from behind Evan.

"Yes 'oh fearless leader'" Reid answered in an almost bored tone letting go of Evan's arm then turned and walked away. This newcomers voice flared a memory in Evan's brain.

"Cay?" Evan asked incredulously turning to see a familiar tall guy dressed in black jeans and a charcoal grey t-shirt his dark hair spiked and mussed to perfection his chocolate brown eyes sparked in recognition and surprise.

"Ev?" he asked his full lips turning up into her favourite smile and flashing a set of even white teeth.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed rushing over to him and threw herself into his strong swimmer arms which closed around her as soon as she jumped into them.

"What are you doing here?" Caleb asked setting Evan back on her feet.

"Dad decided we had to move here, he got a promotion at work to the business in Salem, we got here on Wednesday"

"But I only spoke to you last night, you didn't tell me you were here"

"I wanted to surprise you" Evan replied laughing at the look on Caleb's face.

"Where are you going to be going to school?"

"Spencer, you know that daddy dearest wants what's best for his little girl" Evan said sarcasm dripping from her mouth.

"C'mon I want you to meet the guys" Caleb said pulling her close and draping an arm across her shoulder's. Evan grabbed her drink and had no choice but to follow. They came to a table where Reid sat with four other teens their age.

"Guys I'd like you to meet Evangeline Kirk, Ev this is Pogue Parry, his girlfriend Kate Tunney, Tyler Simms, you've met Reid, and this is Sarah Wenham my girlfriend" Caleb said. Evan looked to each person as they were introduced to her. Pogue was one hot looking guy with long light brown hair, green eyes, good looking features with a hot muscular looking body. He was wearing dark jeans and a white t-shirt which clung to his well formed chest nicely. He had his arm across his girlfriend Kate's shoulder's she was a pretty girl with mocha coloured skin long straight dark brown hair which was unbound. She was dressed in black skinny leg jeans and a white singlet. Tyler had brown hair which was mussed to perfection and blue eyes, he had a slight muscular build not as defined as Pogue and Caleb but still impressive he had on dark blue jeans, light grey shirt unbuttoned with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows over top a white wife beater. Next to Tyler was Reid who had light blue eyes to match his light coloured hair, his build was almost scrawny compared to his three friends but he still had strength about him, he was rather good looking and his eyes were alight with mischief. He was leaning forward in his seat his arms resting on the table his fingers tapping in a silent pattern and a smirk pulling at his mouth.  
Lastly there was Sarah Caleb's girlfriend, she had blonde hair that tumbled with a slight curl about her shoulder's. she was wearing a short jean skirt and cute baby pink cami with lace detail.  
The group seemed friendly enough. With the exception of Sarah who was giving Evan the evil eye.  
Caleb pulled another chair from an empty table and motioned for Evan to take a seat and sat himself down next to Sarah taking her hand in his and placed them on his thigh rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb unconsciously. Sarah in turn leaned in closer to Caleb. Evan caught the hint of possession that flashed through the other girls eyes.

"Oh honey I don't think of Cay that way, he's the older brother I never had" Evan said on a chuckle. Sarah's eyes then showed relief and then she smiled genuinely at Evan.

"So how is it that you know one another?" Kate asked.

"Caleb and his mom would come to Chicago every summer and Christmas for a holiday until the year we turned 13 after that it was only every second summer, until we were 16 right Cay?"

"Yeah, our parents went to school together but Evan's parents moved just after the got married"

"And now dad and I decided to move back here, well no dad decided I just came along for the ride"

"What about your mom?"

"Didn't your mom tell you?" Evan asked. Caleb shook his head. "They got a divorce last year, mom got the house and dad got me" Evan said bitterly.

"Damn Ev, I'm sorry, I didn't know" Caleb said watching as the sorrow flashed through her eye's

"It's alright, there wasn't anything you or I could do, it's better this way 'cause now I get to annoy you everyday at school" Evan said brightening up at the thought then reaching over to where Caleb sat pinched his cheek in a 'granny pinch' and laughed as he swatted her hand away.

"Well it's been good but me and baby boy are gonna go and see who we can sucker some cash from" Reid said standing up and punched Tyler lightly on the arm who stood up too and walked over to the pool tables.

"Baby boy?" Evan asked Caleb slightly confused.

"He's the youngest of us four" Caleb explained.

"Riiiiight" Evan replied.

"Wanna have a game of foosball" Pogue asked Caleb.

"Sure" Caleb said standing then the two of them made their way to the foosball table.

"Ugh they did it again" Sarah said disgustedly.

"What?"

"The boys go have their fun and leave us girls to sit here by ourselves, Sarah here doesn't understand this is what guys do and us girls just sit here looking pretty" Kate said as Sarah held her hand out. Kate just stared at her hand.

"C'mon Kate you know the drill" Sarah said beckoning with her hand. Kate sighed and reached into her pocket and pulled out a quarter and handed it to Sarah.

"Thank you" she replied and jumped up and walked to the jukebox. Sarah put in her quarter and chose a song then came and sat back down. The three girls sat there and talked until Sarah's selection came on then she grabbed Kate's hand and dragged her over to the dance floor.

"C'mon Evan" Kate beckoned.

"Nuh-uh I'm gonna go over here now" Evan said picking up her drink and headed over to where Tyler and Reid were playing pool.

"Sup'?" Reid asked bending over the table taking a shot at a blue solid that rested near left-hand centre pocket.

"Not much, just didn't wanna dance" Evan replied indicating to Sarah and Kate then took a sip of her drink. "I also wanted to thank you for earlier, you stopped me from doing something really stupid and… well… thanks" she said toying with the straw in her drink.

"No sweat" Reid replied taking his next shot which was sinking the black ball. Tyler hissed and gave a groan. "So tell me Evangeline do you play pool?" Reid asked straightening up and leaned upon the pool cue in his hands eyeing her off.

"It's Evan, and yeah I play"

"Excellent so how about it?"

"Sure thing, rack em up"

"You wanna break?" he asked as he set the balls in the triangle in the right order.

"Sure" she replied bending over the table and broke the pool balls neatly.

After a few games Tyler said that he was going to head back to the dorms.

"Sure thing baby boy I'm gonna stay here a while longer" Reid said.

"It was nice meeting you Tyler" Evan said.

"You too Evan, see ya later"

"Bye" the two replied then turned back to their current game. After two more games Evan decided to call it a night.

"Do you want a ride back to the dorms?" she asked as they walked back to where Caleb, Sarah, Pogue and Kate were sitting.

"Yeah thanks that'd be great" Reid replied.

"I'm giving Reid a ride back to the dorms, does anyone else need a ride?" Evan asked.

"Yeah thanks" Kate replied.

"Nah I'm good" Pogue replied.

"Me too" Caleb said.

"I'm staying at Caleb's tonight, so I'm fine" Sarah said. The group made their way out of the bar into the parking lot.

"Bye Cay it was good to see you" Evan said giving Caleb a hug.

"You too Squirt" he replied giving her a squeeze.

"Bye Sarah, Pogue it was nice to meet you"

"Same here" they replied with a wave. Caleb and Sarah walked over to the silver Mustang and climbed in and Pogue pulled on his jacket then walked over to the Ducati and swung his long leg over it and started it up.

"Kate, I think I just fell in love with your boyfriend" Evan joked as the three of them watched the car and bike pull out of the parking lot.

"Back off girl he's mine" Kate said in good humour. "Which cars yours?" she asked.

Evan led Kate and Reid to her Mini and Reid burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked

"It's like a matchbox car" he replied busting out into another fit.

"Please excuse him he was due back at the funny farm hours ago" Kate said sweetly

"Hey!" Reid exclaimed.

"If you're going to make fun of my car find another ride" Evan said unlocking her car and went to get in behind the wheel. Reid snatched her keys out of her hand and jumped into the driver's seat before her. "Hey!" she exclaimed.

"Honey get used to it he does this a lot" Kate explained getting in the backseat.

"But it's my car!"

"Then get in before I leave you behind" Reid said starting the engine. Evan stomped her foot then circled around the car and got in muttering obscenities the whole time. Reid made short work of the trip to the dorms speeding into the parking lot and pulled into a spare space with a slight screech of tyres.

"I take back what I said about your car, it's sweet" Reid said turning off the engine.

"And you're never driving it again" Evan said making herself let go of the JC handle.

"Aww c'mon it wasn't that bad" he said with a smirk.

"Yeah tell that to the dog you almost ran over" Evan replied.

"Well tonight was fun but I'm going to go, see you later Evan nice to meet you" Kate said getting out of the car.

"Bye Reid, thanks for driving Reid" Reid said in a mocking tone of voice.

"Yeah bye Reid" Kate said dismissively, waving her hand at him. Evan laughed then laughed even more when Reid pouted at her.

"Aww get over it Blondie" she said yanking off his beanie and ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" he said snatching back his beanie. "Well as Kate said, tonight was fun"

"Yeah it was" Evan said

"Well I'd better be going I'll see you around" Reid said getting out of the car. Evan then got out of the car too and walked around to the drivers side where Reid still stood.

"See ya Blondie" Evan said.

"Yeah see ya kid" he replied then turned and started walking to the main door.

Evan climbed in her car and started the engine and headed home. When she got in her dad was already in bed so she headed upstairs got changed into her pyjamas and crawled into bed falling asleep not long after her head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Please review  
_You know you want to_**


	3. Moving in and Nicky's

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Covenant or any of it's characters... I only wish I did... I do however own the characters you don't recognise. Nor do I own Black Eyed Peas or Finger Eleven.

**A/N:**If anyone can help give this story a title that'd be cool. Leave me a comment with your ideas.

* * *

Evan woke up the next morning to someone pounding on her bedroom door. She looked at the clock on her bedside, it read 7.30.

"What?" she whined burying her head under her pillow. She heard her door open so she peeked out from under the pillow to see who it was. Caleb stood there munching on something with an amused look on his face. She moaned at the sight.

"You'd better have a good reason for pounding on my door at 7.30 Danvers" she grumbled throwing her pillow at Caleb. He chuckled and caught the pillow easily one handed and threw it back at her.

"Good morning to you too sunshine, I wasn't pounding on your door I was knocking" he coming to sit on the edge of her bed.

"What do you want Danvers?" Evan asked rolling onto her back.

"Uncle Ben made waffles, he asked me to come and wake you up" he replied finishing the waffle that was in his hand.

"Why it's Saturday" she whined again.

"He said you had to move your things into your dorm room before Monday so you can be settled before you start school"

"I know, you're a big strong guy, how about you do it" she said patting Caleb on the shoulder then pulled the bed covers up and over her head.

"Ha ha, nice try Kirk, but you're not getting out of it that easy" Caleb replied pulling the covers back off. The two then fought over the covers in an impromptu tug-of-war game which ended with Evan sprawled in a heap on the floor and Caleb victorious with an armful of covers. "Now get up and get dressed" Caleb smirked.

"Fine you win this round but I'll get you back for this Cay" Evan said sitting up.

"You can try Squirt, you can try. Now come on get dressed so we can get moving" Caleb said walking out of Evan's room and closed the door behind him. Evan got up off the floor with a sigh and picked out a pair of old worn jeans, a black tank top and some fresh underwear and headed for her bathroom. After a quick shower and getting dressed Evan threw her hair up into a messy ponytail and headed downstairs where Caleb was sitting at the breakfast bar talking to her dad.

"Morning Angel" Ben said getting a plate and put some homemade waffles on it for Evan and handed it to her.

"Morning dad, thanks" she said and took a seat on one of the stools next to Caleb. After pouring some maple syrup on her waffles she tucked in and let Caleb and her dad talk while she ate.

"You ready to get packing?" Evan asked putting her empty plate in the sink.

"Yeah in a minute, I'm just waiting for the guys to turn up to help, Tyler's bringing his Hummer so that we can get more stuff over quicker" Caleb said. After a few minutes the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Evan said getting up and walking to the front door and opening it. There stood Pogue, Reid and Tyler. "Hey guys c'mon in" she said stepping back letting them in.

"Sup' guys?" Caleb said greeting his friends with their customary fist pound. After a quick hello all five of them started loading the cars with all the stuff Evan was taking with her to her dorm room. There wasn't really a lot of stuff to take as she was keeping some of it in her room at the house but it still took a two trips and there wasn't much room in the back of the Hummer. Once that job was done Evan said bye to her dad and followed the two other cars to Spenser taking note how to get there from her house for future reference. Evan pulled her car up beside Caleb's car and got out.

"So what room are you in?" Tyler asked as everyone grabbed a box from the Hummer.

"Umm 236" Evan replied reading off the key that she pulled from her pocket.

Her dad had settled things with the provost on the Wednesday when they got there and had picked up her room key. But Evan still had to go see the Provost on Monday to pick up her class schedule and have a talk with him about how her year had been going at her last school. She so wasn't looking forward to the last part.

"That's just down the hall from Kate and Sarah, they're in 228" Pogue said as the group made their way into the building and started up the stairs to Evan's floor

"It's good to know that there's someone I know on my floor" Evan said. They made it to her dorm door and Evan put the box in her arms down on the ground so she could unlock the door. Opening it Evan stepped inside. She noted that one side of the room was made up while the other was bare.

'Ooh goodie a roomie' she thought to herself. It was then decided that the guys would bring up the rest of the boxes while Evan unpacked. She wasn't complaining. After they had left to get more stuff Evan turned and started the unpacking process. She had only opened one box when the door opened again. In stepped a girl who was roughly the same age as her with dark red hair and blue eyes. She had just come from the showers as she was wrapped up in a towel. When she saw Evan she came to a halt.

"Uhh, hi I'm your new roommate Evangeline but call me Evan" Evan said introducing herself.

"I'm Stevie" the girl replied as the bedroom door opened again. The guys came in carrying more boxes.

"That's the last of them" Caleb said setting down his box. The other three guys followed him in and set down their boxes too. Stevie grabbed some clothes and headed toward the small bathroom that was on one side of the room.

"Aww c'mon Stevie don't get changed on our account" Reid said a smirk forming on his lips. Pogue smacked Reid in the upside of the head. Reid's smirk turned into a sneer aimed at Pogue as he grabbed the tender spot.

"We'll leave you to unpacking an meet up with you later" Caleb said giving Reid a pointed look.

"Where are we going?"

"Nicky's" Reid said in a tone that said 'Duh'

"I should have guessed" Evan said with a shake of her head.

"Yeah well Reid and I will stop by about 7ish to give you a ride" Tyler said.

"That's not necessary but cool see you then"

The four guys left the room and Evan turned back to her unpacking and started putting stuff away. Halfway through the first box Stevie came out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"Sorry about Reid, apparently he's a little oversexed" Evan said turning to put an armload of books in the empty bookshelf that was attached to her new desk.

"Don't worry about it I know what he's like, we've been going to the same schools since the third grade and he's been like that since seventh" Stevie explained.

Evan unpacked the next box which had her small LCD TV/DVD combo and set it up on a spot on her desk. Her small collection of favourite DVDs - the rest along with the rest of her book were at home in her room - went beside her books. She set up her laptop and printer on the desk and put away her stationary and what not into the desk draws. She then put her clothes, bed linen and towels away in her dresser and the shared wardrobe. After making her bed and hanging up a few pictures and posters on her side of the room, she was done. Evan looked at her watch. It was a quarter to one, time for lunch.

"Do you know anywhere to get a decent bite to eat around here?" Evan asked Stevie who was sprawled on her bed reading.

"Well there's the school cafeteria or Nicky's or then there are a few café's, diner's and restaurants through town" Stevie replied tilting her head to one side staring off into space while she thought.

"Pick one cause' we're going to lunch" Evan said grabbing her keys, phone and wallet. Stevie put her book down and grabbed her phone and wallet and put on a pair of shoes and headed for the door. She ended up choosing a quiet little café on the main road of town.

The two found a table and ordered their lunch. Stevie got a warm beef salad and a iced tea while Evan chose a burger, fries and coke after promising herself she would go for a run to work it off later. While they waited for their order they got to know one another. Stevie had been born and raised in Ipswich which was why she knew a bit about Reid and the others. The two found that they had similar taste in movies, music and books. But while Evan liked playing team sports Stevie preferred to read books and paint or draw. Evan couldn't draw to save her life and Stevie found that she was a bit uncoordinated when it came to sport. Except in the pool she absolutely loved the water, while Evan avoided it at all costs. She preferred to have both feet planted firmly on the ground.

After lunch the two decided to go have a look in one of the clothing stores down the street. Almost an hour later they walked out loaded down with shopping bags and their wallets considerably lighter. Arriving back at the dorms they put away their new clothes and decided to watch a DVD. Stevie chose 'Sky High' from Evan's collection and stuck it in the DVD player.

"Damn that Warren Peace is such a hottie" Stevie said at the end of the movie. "And yes that pun **was** intended" she said and both girls laughed. Evan looked at the time, it was close to six o'clock. Time to get ready.

"Hey I'm heading over to Nicky's at 7 do you wanna come with?" Evan asked getting up from her position on her bed and headed over to the wardrobe and started flicking through her clothes. She decided upon a pair of low rise jeans and one of her new tops it was black, low cut v-neck and hugged her slim but curvy frame perfectly.

"Sure thing sounds like fun" Stevie said getting up off the bed and coming over to where Evan stood and flicked through her half. She decided upon a black layered ruffled mini skirt and a emerald green figure hugging tank top with black lace and sequin detail that ran along her chest. After a quick shower both girls blow-dried their hair deciding to leave it loose and did their make-up. While Stevie decided to straighten her hair, Evan left hers slightly tousled. Evan put on her lace and chain choker and slipped a pair of 4 inch black stiletto heels on her feet. She looked to Stevie who was just stepping into her 5 inch stiletto heels.

Just then there was a knock at their door. Evan went over and opened it. Sarah and Kate were standing there. Kate had her hair pulled back in a high pony-tail and was wearing a distressed jean skirt, a corset style top and a pair of strappy heels. Sarah was wearing a long white with black ribbon detail tank top with black leggings and black ballet flats her hair was loose but the front pieces were pinned to the back of her head.

"You ready to go?" Kate asked.

"Yeah I've invited Stevie to come along. Stevie this is Kate and Sarah" Evan said making introductions. They all said 'hi' to one another then the two girls grabbed some cash from their wallets. Evan shoved hers along with their room key and her phone into her jean pocket but Stevie having no pockets tucked hers into her bra. Evan chuckled at her. They then walked out of their room and pulled the door closed behind them.

"Let's go" Evan said then the four of them made there way to the parking lot where Tyler and Reid were already waiting in Tyler's liquid black Hummer. Tyler was in the drivers seat and Reid was riding shotgun. The four girls piled into the back seat and buckled themselves in.

Once they had made it to Nicky's the group headed to the table where Caleb and Pogue were already waiting for them. Reid offered to go to the bar and get the girls drinks so after letting him know what they wanted they all sat down. Kate and Sarah sat by their prospective boyfriends and greeted them with a quick kiss. When Reid came back with their drinks with the help of Tyler everyone started chatting.  
When the jukebox started playing Black Eyed Peas 'Hey Mama' Kate and Sarah stood up and grabbed Stevie's and Evan's hands and dragged them onto the dance floor.

__

(La la la la la)  
Hey Mama, this that sh*t that make you groove, Mama  
Get on the floor and move your booty, Mama  
We the blast masters blastin' up the jamma (REWIND!)

Stevie went quite willingly but Evan dug her heels in a bit.

"Kate I really don't dance all that well" Evan protested.

"Just listen to the music and move your hips to the beat" Kate coached. Evan sighed and closed her eyes and listened to the music and slowly started to move her body in time with the beat.

__

Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty  
Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and  
Hey shorty, I know you wanna party  
The way your body look really make me feel naughty  
Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty  
Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and  
Hey shorty, I know you wanna party  
The way your body look really make me feel naughty

After another minute she opened her eyes feeling more confident.

"That's it girl" Kate encouraged. Evan smiled and swayed in time with the music. Kate grabbed her hand and spun her round then giggling the two danced together moving easily with the music.

_I got a naughty, naughty style and a naughty, naughty crew  
But everything I do, I do just for you  
I'm a little bit of old, and a bigger bit of new  
The true n*ggers know that The Peas come through  
We never cease (naw), we never die, no we never disease (naw)  
We multiply like we mathamatice  
Then we drop bombs like we in the Middle East  
(The bomb bombas, the base move dramas)  
Naw, y'all know who we are  
Y'all know we the stars  
Steady rockin' on y'alls boulevards  
And lookin' hot without bodyguards  
(I do) what I can  
(Double U) Ill.  
And still I stand, with still mic in hand  
(So come on Mama, dance to the druma)_

_Hey Mama, this that sh*t that make you groove, Mama  
(Hey) get on the floor and move your booty, Mama  
(Yaw) we the blast mastas, blastin' up the jamma  
(Hey) so shake your bum bumma, come on now, Mama  
Hey Mama, this that sh*t that make you groove, Mama  
(Hey) get on the floor and move your booty, Mama  
(Yaw) we the blast mastas, blastin' up the jamma  
(la la la la la)_

_We the big town stumpas, and and big sound pumpas  
The beat bump bumpas, all in your trunk trunkas  
The girlies in the club with the big plump plumpas  
And when I'm makin' love, my hip hump humps  
It never quits (naw), we need to carry 9mm clips (naw)  
Don't wanna squeeze trigger, just wanna squeeze t*ts  
(lubaluba) cause we the show stoppas  
And the chief rockas, number one chief rockas  
Naw, y'all know who we are  
Y'all know we the stars  
Steady rockin' on y'alls boulevards  
How we rockin' it girl, without bodyguards  
She be, Fergie, from the crew  
B.E.P, come and take heed, as we take the lead  
(So come on Papa, dance to the druma)_

_Hey Mama, this that sh*t that make you groove, Mama  
(Yaw) get on the floor and move your booty, Mama  
(Wuh) we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma  
(Naw, naw)  
Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty  
Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and  
Hey shorty, I know you wanna party  
The way your body look really make me feel naughty_

_But the race is not, for the swift  
But who really can, take control of it  
And tippa irie and the Black Eyed Peas will be there  
Till infinity, till infinity, till infinity, till infinity  
Tippa is out_

_Nosa dima shock, nosa dima ting  
Everytime you sit there I hear, bling bling  
O wata ting, hear blacka sing  
Grinding and winding  
And the madda be moving in a perfect timing  
And we dance and dance to the end of the thing  
And we're really to nice, it finga akin  
Like rice and peas and chicken and bling_

_Hey Mama, this that sh*t that make you groove, Mama  
(Hey) get on the floor and move your booty, Mama  
(Yaw) we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma  
(Hey) so shake your bambama, come on now, Mama  
Hey Mama, this that sh*t that make you groove, Mama  
(Hey) get on the floor and move your booty, Mama  
(Yaw) we the blast mastas blastin' up the jamma  
(la la la la la)_

Black Eyed Peas finished and Finger Eleven's 'Paralyzer' began to play when Pogue came up behind Kate and grabbed her hips and started to move his body in time with hers.

_I hold on so nervously  
To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me_

"Hey baby" Kate crooned leaning up against her boyfriend. Evan looked at Stevie and Sarah. Caleb had staked his claim on his girlfriend too and Stevie was partnered up with Tyler the two moving almost shyly together. It was totally cute.

_But so far has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward as I should_

Evan was about to make her way back to the table when someone seized her hips and started moving with her. Tensing up Evan turned slightly to see who had begun dancing with her and automatically relaxed when she saw Reid smirking down at her. She smiled back and let the music flow through her. Reaching down Evan grabbed Reid's hands in hers then felt him twine their fingers together as their bodies moved fluidly together.

_This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought of you and me_

_Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place_

_Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches what your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through me on my way to you_

_I hold out for one more drink  
Before I think  
I'm looking too desperately_

_But so far has not been fun  
I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one_

_This club will hopefully  
Be closed in three weeks  
That will be cool with me_

_Well, I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place_

_Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches what your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through me on my way to you  
[x 3]_

_You'll probably move right through me on my way to you  
You'll probably move right through me on my way to you_

When the song had finished they made their way back to their table and sat down.

"Wanna play pool while they're still at it?" Reid asked as another song started to play. It looked like the three couples weren't stopping anytime soon.

"Sure" Evan said standing up and grabbed her drink as Reid led them to an empty pool table.

"So how do you like Ipswich so far?" Reid asked as he leaned down to break. Several balls fell into pockets. "I'll take stripes" he declared then lined up another shot.

"I like the town so far but I haven't seen much" Evan replied as Reid sunk his ball. After sinking another three balls he missed his next shot. Evan walked around the table and lined up her shot and sank her ball easily she sank another one when she missed her next. The game was over pretty quickly with Reid the winner.

"C'mon best two out of three" Evan proposed.

"Nah I think I'll pass" Reid said smirking.

"I'll make it worth your while" Evan said suggestively.

"How about **I** make it worth **your** while sweetheart" an oily voice said behind her.

"Do you want me to force you nose through your brain this time Aaron?" Evan asked turning around to sneer at Aaron.

"I take back my statement last night Garwin I think it might be better if you muzzle the bitch too" Aaron said. Evan was about to take a swing at him when Reid grabbed her into his arms her back to his chest effectively pinning her arms to her sides. She struggled against him but he just tightened his grip so she just stopped fighting. "See how better behaved she is" Aaron smirked. Evan opened her mouth to chew him out when Reid covered her mouth too.

'Damn it Reid' she thought as the obscenities that she threw at Aaron were muffled by Reid's palm.

"Fuck off Abbot" Reid snarled keeping his grip on Evan and her mouth not wanting to let go knowing she would go after Aaron and stir trouble. Aaron took a hint and left the two of them alone.

Evan wanting Reid to let her go stuck out her tongue and licked his palm. He let her go of her pretty quick.

"Ugh gross Ev" he said disgusted wiping his palm on his jeans.

"Tell me about it I don't know where your hand has been" Evan replied equally grossed out. A smirk formed on Reid's lips.

"I could easily show you" He replied quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Ugh no thanks" Evan declined.

By the time Evan and Stevie unlocked their door it was close on 2.30. Both feeling exhausted they quickly took off their make-up and got changed into their PJ's and crawled into bed. Before she went to sleep Evan sent a text to Caleb.

**_If you even think about waking me up before 10 O'Clock  
I will cause you grievous bodily harm and no-one will be able to find your body  
xoxox Ev_**

Caleb was quick to reply.

**_Don't give me ideas squirt  
I may just come over at 6 O'Clock to test your theory ^_^  
Cay_**

**_Try it you may not like the outcome  
xoxox Ev_**

**_You're serious aren't you?  
Cay_**

**_Like a heart attack  
xoxox Ev_**

**_Don't worry Princess your beauty sleep is safe  
Cay_**

Evan chuckled and put her phone on her bedside table plugged her head phones into her stereo and fell asleep before the first song finished.

* * *

Please Review... All comments are appreciated.  
Millster86


End file.
